


when you wish upon a (ring) star

by driedupwishes



Series: and they lived happily ever after [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World & Disneyland, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nerves and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s their last day in Disney World and Levi’s running out of time.</p><p>The weight in his pocket hurts as much as the feeling of his heart thundering in his chest. Eren is gorgeous.</p><p>Eren is always gorgeous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you wish upon a (ring) star

“So,” Eren said, grinning as he bumped their shoulders together. “Last day. Anything you wanna do?”

Levi barely kept from groaning at the idea of riding one more damn ride. Eren laughed, head thrown back so that his sweaty bangs stuck to his forehead and Levi watched the motion with a clench of his chest. Eren had gotten even darker than he usually was in their week spent in the Florida sun, so much so that Levi had to squint to see the flush of heat on his cheeks, since they didn’t turn pink anymore.

 _Gorgeous_ , Levi thought, not for the first time that week (or even that day). His boyfriend was fucking gorgeous.

“Aw, c’mon,” Eren teased, ducking to press a kiss against Levi’s temple. His chest clenched again and Levi had to swallow to keep from reaching for his pocket. “You sure? Wanna ride the tea cups again? You liked that one, right?”

“Maybe later,” Levi mutters. “Isabel’ll be mad if we go on it without her.”

Eren made a face, rolling his eyes expressively and snorting. “She’s been on it six times; I think she’ll live if we go once without her.”

“I’m good,” Levi promised. He didn’t think he could handle the Mad Hatter’s Teacups right now anyway, not with the knot his stomach was twisted up into. He would barely swallow without feeling ill. Eren glanced at him before shrugging, taking Levi’s hand in his own despite the fact both of them palms where disgusting and sweaty.

Eren didn’t say anything as they made their way through Tomorrowland, dodging families and ducking into every spot of shade they could find. Levi knew the layout of Magic Kingdom pretty well by that point, having been dragged all over it by various over-eager adults masquerading as children over the course of the last seven days. He knew there was a secluded little winding path around past Space Mountain, behind the raceway and toward Fantasyland.

Eren took the path without being prompted, away from the crowds of people vacationing and enjoying the magic of children. There, along the shade and away from the people talking (and sweating), it was quiet. Levi slowed his steps a little to enjoy it and Eren matched him without a pause.

“We’re supposed to have dinner at Cinderella’s tonight, right,” Eren asked eventually. Levi glanced at him, having to pull his hand out of his pocket with forced casualness. Eren didn’t seem to notice. “At, like, seven?”

“Eight,” Levi answered. In the shade Eren’s eyes glowed green, like the grass, like the lights on the rides; like the fireworks that shot off each night and made Eren quiver with excitement, so much so Levi couldn’t have interrupted the moment if he’d wanted to. Levi felt his breath catch at the sight and he marveled that it was a wonder that he didn’t stumble.

The weight in his pocket pulled at his thoughts. His throat was dry.

Eren didn’t seem to notice; he hummed to himself, eyes tracing over the empty walkway and out to their left, where the sound of engines and breaks was almost as loud as the sound of excited children. His eyelashes drifted to hide his eyes, casting small shadows across Eren’s cheeks.

“I’m going to miss being here,” Eren muttered finally, when Levi wasn’t sure he could feel his legs through the wave of panic that was taking him. “ It’s not even the rides, though I’ll miss those too. I just- it’s been really nice having everyone together, hasn’t it?”

Everyone (Eren’s friends, Levi’s friends, Eren’s sister, _Levi’s_ sister) had spent every waking moment together over the past week. In and out of shops, on and off rides, running like a crazy chain of people down pathways and squeezing onto benches (sometimes on other’s laps) in the shade while they bickered over where to eat; it had been equal parts endearing and annoying that Levi hadn’t found a single moment to himself to breathe. Even when they went back to the hotel, they shared a room with Armin and Jean, all of them collapsing into their beds with exhaustion the second the door closed behind them.

Levi realized with a jolt that this moment, palm sweaty against Eren’s on a little back path halfway to Fantasyland, was probably the only chance he had left of being alone with Eren at Disney World. He’d been looking for the right moment all week, planned originally to do it under the fireworks, but he’d been too captivated by Eren, too nervous around the others.

Cinderella’s would have too much of a crowd, Levi thought, coming to a dead halt and feeling Eren jolt to a stop through the connection of their hands. Everyone staring, Eren under pressure; he didn’t want that. He just wanted-

“Hey,” Eren said softly. Levi blinked, eyes focusing on him, realizing they were toe to toe, Eren bent to look at him. Not touching him, but leaning like he wanted to. His eyebrows were bent in with a concerned little furrow, his eyes soft and searching as Levi blinked again and swallowed roughly. “You okay? Is there something wrong? You’re doing this weird thing with your face right now…”

Everything he’d recited in his head in the shower all week flew out of his head, but he didn’t care. _Fuck it_ , he thought. He loved Eren.

“Hey, Levi, are you- _oof_!”

Eren cut off his sentence with an exhalation of surprise as Levi stepped forward, right into Eren, and wrapped one arm around his waist like a vice. Eren’s arms closed around Levi’s shoulders immediately, hands splayed out over his spine, and the movement did something to Levi’s throat, but he couldn’t figure out what. There was something lodged there, something that tasted like bile and felt like nerves.

“Levi,” Eren asked softly. His voice was strong, but soft. Levi swallowed and closed his hand around the small soft box in his pocket, pulling it out as Eren ghosted one of his hands up to curl against the back of Levi’s neck. “Babe, you okay?”

Levi turned his head against Eren’s shoulder, pressing his ear over his boyfriend’s heart. He made sure his mouth was clear (he didn’t think he could do this once, let alone twice) and cleared his throat with a noise bordering on a growl.

“Eren,” he said, eyes scrunching closed. His heart was racing; he felt like he was going to die, he was so nervous. “I should get down on one knee, but fuck I’m tired, okay, been all over these goddamn parks, dragged around like a rag doll; I don’t think my knees can take this. But I should and I can, if you want me to, but- I _love_ you. I love you and I don’t know what to fucking say, because the happiest place in the world for me isn’t a goddamn theme park, it’s wherever the fuck you are. And I sound like a fucking sap, I know, trust me, but I just-“

Levi had to clear his throat again as he moved the hand clutching the little velvet box to shove the thing in Eren’s face, next to his ear. His voice was hoarse and it shook, but he managed to finish.

“The only magic I need in my life is you,” he said softly. “So will you marry me?”

Silence reigned. Levi’s heart thundered in his ears and his wrist hurt from the angle he was holding the little black velvet box that had been his constant pocket companion for the week. The bile taste in his throat got stronger when he felt Eren stiffen against him and all his worst fears echoed in his head.

Of course Eren wouldn’t want to marry him, Levi thought distantly.

( _Way to ruin Disney World, asshole._ )

He felt hollow when Eren’s hands were suddenly at his shoulders, shoving him back. He kept his eyes closed, a dim rushing noise of panic in his ears blocking out even the sounds of the raceway and children. But then those same hands were curling against his jaw, strong fingers ghosting against his throat with a tremble. Levi opened his eyes almost against his will, feeling the burn in the corner of his eyes as he did so, only to have his heart stop completely at the sight in front of him.

Eren was crying.

“ _Eren_ ,” Levi wheezed, chest clenching, fingers spasming around the box. He tried to say something else, apologize maybe, but before he could Eren reeled him, knocking their foreheads together gently so that his breath puffed warm and wet across Levi’s face.

“ _Levi_ ,” Eren croaked, half sobbing around the sound of his name. Levi felt a tear go through him, all the way down as his eyes burned. “ _Levi_ ,” he repeated, clearing his throat, “the happiest place in the world for _me_ is with _you_.”

Levi blinked. A tear slipped out, but he only noticed that distantly. He swallowed, rough and jerky, before muttering, “oh.”

Eren laughed. He laughed as he cried, tears running down his cheeks, and when he shiffled Levi felt his chest clench, this time with the squeeze of happiness around the edge. That feeling only grew when Eren ducked his head to kiss him, pressing their chapped lips tightly together only to smile against his mouth and let loose a little laugh that was still half sob.

“Marry me,” Levi repeated quietly, rocking up to whisper the words against Eren’s lips. His fears disappeared more with every passing second as Eren pressed kisses against his mouth and grinned.

“ _Yes_ ,” Eren answered roughly. “I’ll marry you! Jesus _Christ_ , Levi; _yes_.”

Levi flung the arm with the ring box around Eren’s neck to drag him down into a deeper kiss, reaching up to tangle the fingers of his free hand in Eren’s hair. Eren kissed him like he never wanted to do anything but, like Levi was more captivating than the fireworks, than all of Disney World combined.

Place of magic and dreams come true indeed, Levi thought later, when the whole table in the restaurant was going crazy at the sight of a ring on Eren’s finger. Isabel was throwing a fit about not being there to witness it while Hanji and Jean were turning Eren into a fidgety mess with their teasing, but Levi wasn’t paying too much attention. His attention was on the way Eren’s smile curved his lips and how his fiancé ( _fiancé fiancé fiancé_ , the thought spun like the tea cup ride in his head) pulled out the chair next to his at the table for him, so that he could sit down at his side.

Happiest place on Earth indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> way back when I first watched the show (almost a year ago now) I went on a long ass two hour disney world au rant, b/c i love disney world ok. and it ended with this idea; nervous levi proposing and eren crying and kissing. the two people i was on skype with lost their minds, shouting and sobbing and shit, and i hope this lives up to all the hype they gave it at the time. 
> 
> i also really hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
